


Lost in translation

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Soft [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Exchange student Wendy meets Joohyun, briefly.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: Soft [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692988
Kudos: 27





	Lost in translation

Every since she arrived from Canada, Wendy has notices that her Korean isn't exactly perfect, most would consider it to be sub-par, but it’s still decent enough to get her around and earn her decent grades. (If she slows the lectures to half speed and spends ages poring over her assignments.) She really, really wants to improve her Korean, but she’s not all that motivated to be honest. There’s just too many things to do, too many people to see, who has time for supplementary language classes?  
  


Wendy first meets Joohyun after class. The day is ending and Wendy is sprawled on a bench trying desperately to find her keys. Her books are scattered everywhere and her phone is in her mouth and when Joohyun walks past. The setting sun paints her in hues of red and gold, the wind playfully tousles her hair and Wendy swears the prettiest girl she has ever seen has personalised background music following like a boss fight BGM. Wendy's jaw drops. (Her phone also drops. The screen ends up cracking horribly, but she's never going to admit why.)   
  


Joohyun isn't too sure where she is. She's never in this particular part of campus, she's not a music student and she doesn't know any so there's no reason for her to be anywhere near the music department, and she is so lost. Luckily there's a cute girl with a guitar case sitting by. Joohyun knows that the girl studies music because she has a rather hideous treble clef jumper on. She has to be a music student, no other faculty would hurt themselves like that, let’s be real. (The jumper was actually kinda cute but Joohyun's never going to say it aloud.)  
  


‘Hey, do you have any idea where the A301 music rooms are because I have absolutely no idea and I needed to be there an hour ago?’  
  


Wendy isn't too sure what's happening. The literally glowing goddess in front of her is speaking and Wendy has no idea what any of the words mean. The rapid fire Korean confuses her and the goddess is looking amused and Wendy just wants the earth to split apart and swallow her whole. The underworld seems to be extra inviting this time of year.

There's a giggle and a soft hand pats her head. Wendy feels her cheeks begin to burn. She opens her mouth and stutters come out and she curses her tongue for betraying her. (It’s really her fault for not taking those supplementary Korean classes. But it’s just easier to blame her tongue.)  
  


Joohyun is amused. Guitar Girl doesn't seem to understand Korean, which is a shame because she's pretty cute when she blushes. Her boots make contact with something that isn't gravel. It’s a phone and she bends to pick it up. It's in a musical note patterned case and she slips it into Guitar Girl's shaking hands. She walks away and there's suddenly sputtering from behind. She lifts her hand in a backward wave and goes off to find someone else to help her with directions.   
  


Wendy is mortified. A goddess has deigned to speak to her and she hadn't been able to speak back. She's probably never going to see that girl again, her phone is cracked and Joy is going to laugh her ass off if she ever hears about this. Wendy makes up her mind to improve her Korean skills so that the next time the girl talks to her she'll be able to understand and reply and maybe charm her a little. (What use are her greasy lines if they’re lost in translation.)

Later, Joy tells her that the girl was the Bae Joohyun. Now Wendy’s heard of Bae Joohyun. Because who hasn’t. She’s the campus’ goddess and badass rapper: spitting rhymes, strutting around in leather and lipstick, perfect mouth in a permanent smirk. Rumours say that she does cigarette commercials in Rome, car adverts in Japan and that there are people who want her to punch them in the face. Wendy is pretty sure that the last part isn’t a rumour at all.

Now she wants to punch herself in the face.


End file.
